puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scupperer
In-Game Accomplishments Midnight Ocean * Monarch of Spirit of the Game * Governor of (former) Viridian Ocean * Governor of * Governor of * Governor of * Royalty of Vanguard * Captain of Psychopaths of the Seas * Monarch and royalty of Requiem (former) * Monarch of (former) * Monarch of The Borg (former) * Royalty of Regnum Irae (former) * Governor of (former) * Governor of (former) * Governor of (former) * Governor of (former) * Ruler of 'The World' (debatable) * Deedholder: Wild Scup, first War Brig completed on Viridian (renamed from original) * Deedholder: Colossal Scup, first Grand Frigate completed on Viridian (renamed from original) Biography Scupperer is an enigmatic figure who first appeared as a hostile PvP tart on the Yohoho! Puzzle Pirates Forums in late 2003. He quickly developed into something of a forum jokester, primarily using edited graphic images, but wasn't seen much on-line until 2005 when he burst onto the scene of Viridian, forming one of the first crews in the ocean there. Around the same time as the opening of Viridian, Scupperer won the island of Cnossos Island on the Midnight Ocean, which led to some of the most memorable forum tarting of all time. Scupperer began his adventures in Viridian with the ultimate goal in Viridian is to take the island of Terra, so he could be titled "Scupperer, Ruler of Earth." After having successfully done so, he stated it was overrated, and sold the island to Infierno De Los Diablos. Scupperer then went slightly insane, changed the name of his flag to The Borg, and went on to blockade many more island, culminating in one insane day with 5 simultaneous blockades involving 4 different flags. (Corona Reef, Conglin, Kirin, Prolix Purlieu, Viridis). After this, Scupperer stepped down from rule of The Borg, which was promptly renamed back to Scuppering Seven Seas. After a couple of monarch changes, and the loss of all island holdings, Scupperer and his crew, Psychopaths of the Seas, left Scuppering Seven Seas to join Requiem. With Requiem, Prolix Purlieu was taken back, and Scupperer was instated as governor once again, though he still insisted he'd left politics; proving once again, it is impossible to quit this game. With the retiring of Maharet, Requiem folded, and Scupperer moved to Regnum Irae, where he slept peacefully for a long time, until Tainted Purity attacked Prolix and won it from his weakened grasp. Vowing revenge, Scupperer and the surviving members of Regnum Irae abandoned their former rivalries and merged into Vanguard, whose first act after the merger was to stir up a day with 12? blockades across the ocean, resulting in Vanguard winning Cochineal, but losing Olive. Olive was later returned to Vanguard in a truly passionate act of kindness by MrsRambonette. Later, in an attempt by the Blue Mooners / TNES ... errrr... Luxory to drain Vanguard of funds, all 6 of Vanguard's islands were blockaded simultaneously. Vanguard retaliated by attacking Prolix Purlieu. In a truly frustrating day of hopping from island to island defending as the attacker cheaply threw small ships around to the smaller islands, Vanguard managed to win Prolix Purlieu, while defending 5 of their islands, but regretfully losing the outpost Conglin. Since joining Vanguard, Scupperer has helped to sponsor naming events for the upcoming Hadrian Island opening, as well as fundraising events for Vanguard. Events Sponsored * King of the Sloop! **A Typhoon Event Blockade where flags were limited to bringing in sloops, and were required to drop all alliances in order to compete for prizes. * - An event with the resulting project of getting real bronze-cast doubloon coins made. ** Scupperer's Losing Entry: Image:Art-scupper-coin-heads.jpg Image:Art-scupperer-heads.jpg Image:Art-scupperer-doubloontail-small.jpg Image:Art-Scupperer-CoinTails.jpg Image:Picture-RealDoubloons.jpg|The real doubloons posed in a piratey manner before being shipped out. Artwork Image:Art-Scupperer-pirateparty.jpg|Pirate Party Image:Art-Scupperer-duel-scupperer.jpg|Duel Image:Art-Scupperer-cursed-scupperer.jpg|Cursed Image:Art-Scupperer-Rainbowzombies.jpg|Rainbow Zombies Image:Art-Scupperer-ShuranthaeChainsawed.jpg|Shuranthae Chainsawed Image:Art-Scupperer-Boundinblanketsandblondhair.jpg|Bound in Blankets and Blond Hair Image:Art-Scupperer-Shadowfax.jpg|Shadowfax Summoned Image:Art-Scupperer-Sevenfaces.jpg|Seven Faces Image:Art-Scupperer-LordoftheOnionRings.jpg|Lord of the Onion Rings Image:Art-Scupperer-BullCannon.jpg|Advertisement for Bull Cannon, Iron Monger on Cnossos, Midnight Ocean Famous Farks Part of Scupperer's notoriety comes from his offbeat image humor in the forums. Here are some highlights: Image:Art-Scupperer-BorgosDeMangos.jpg Image:Art-Scupperer-NeedPOEfast.jpg Image:Art-Scupperer-Kick.jpg Image:Art-Scupperer-Trickedoutsloop.jpg Image:Art-Scupperer-Spice.jpg Scupperer Egg This egg design was made by Tiggerlilly as part of the Sea Change bribe for tying for third in Scupperer's Backwards Blockade on August 11, 2007. It was made in the same style as The Ringer Egg Campaign. Notable Forum Threads * Medira's Piratey Song Parody Contest. * Stargate Needs to be Puzzlized. * Ode to Rambutan.